No me mates todavía
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: No me mates aún Madara, déjame estar contigo aunque sea una sola noche más...


**Este fanfic es sólo algo que surgió. No lo revisé ni lo releí, simplemente dejé que aflorara mi vena creativa y nació esto. Si les gusta, dejen su opinión, que para escribirle a la nada lo dejo guardado en word xDDD. No, en serio, los reviews siempre se agradecen.**

**Espero que les guste. Para ambientarlos un poco, esto se da en la lucha de Madara contra los Cinco Kages, durante el transcurso del manga.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Verla le causaba unas terribles ganas de matarla. Estaba allí, enfrentándose a él, y no se le movía ni un pelo a la hora de fingir que realmente luchaba.

Idiotas. Le creían absolutamente todo a la pelirroja que no era más que una maldita farsante. Una muy buena farsante.

Él podía leerla. Llevaba muchos años conociéndola y no necesitaba del sharingan para saberlo todo sobre ella. Ahora corría hacia él y sacaba lava por la boca, sabiendo que no llegaría a tocarlo ni por asomo. Y él observaba sus labios jugosos y brillantes, pensando en cuantas veces los había probado. Pensando en cuantas veces ella los había utilizado para darle placer de las mejores formas. Y ahora, los usaba para atacarlo.

Esquivaba todas las técnicas sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Evitaba matarlos, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo con la rubia de pechos gigantes... una maldita Senju. No quería deshacerse de los kages aún, necesitaba saber qué tanto había crecido Mei en todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado ya? ¿Cien, ciento cincuenta? No estaba seguro, pero Mei Terumi se veía joven y reluciente, nada que ver con la pobre vieja que había vislumbrado por última vez antes de morir.

Así que al final había logrado la inmortalidad. Obito no había fallado en eso, al parecer.

* * *

Mei lo observaba, complacida. Madara seguía siendo autoritario como siempre, pero sin llegar a perder ese tinte sensual que lo volvía irresistible. Al fin había llegado la hora de unirse a él, después de tantos años escondiéndose en la Villa Oculta entre la Niebla... Sí, demasiados años fingiendo ser quien no era, pretendiendo que le preocupaba su pueblo y ayudando a Akatsuki desde las sombras. Aunque claro, nunca estuvo sola. Obito siempre la acompañó y fue gracias a él que logró llegar al puesto de Mizukage... sola, jamás habría podido controlar a Yagura para sacárselo de encima.

Jodido Yagura, había sido difícil encargarse del kage. Cuando Akatsuki estuvo formado y Obito estuvo de acuerdo en deshacerse de él, ella finalmente se convirtió en la mandataria de la aldea. Y entonces, nadie jamás sería capaz de meterse con la Organización. Kirigakure era la nueva sede de Akatsuki.

Para el exterior, la Niebla Sangrienta se había acabado y Kirigakure viviría tiempos de paz con su nueva y amable kage. Lo que nadie se esperaba era la oscuridad que los aguardaba bajo el mandato de Mei Terumi, la mujer que había logrado superar la inmortalidad de Orochimaru y no conocía el paso del tiempo. De no ser por ella, Akatsuki nunca habría prosperado tan bien y la resurrección de Madara no se habría dado jamás.

Aunque aún no se daba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba intentando hacer el Uchiha, ¿por qué demonios estaba revivido como Edo Tensei? Eso no era parte del plan. Todo lo que ocurría era extraño y llegó a preguntarse si Obito los habría traicionado. Fuera como fuera, ella tenía que enfrentarse a él hasta que Madara recuperara todo su poder revivido con el Rinne Tensei. No sabía lo que ocurría, así que no le quedaba más opción que guardar las apariencias.

* * *

No le agradaba nada haber sido revivido con la técnica Senju, aunque ahora ya tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez que acabara con los líderes de sus respectivas aldeas, iría en busca de Obito y se reviviría de la forma indicada. Mientras tanto, Mei seguía enfrentándose a él de la mejor forma posible, pero era demasiado obvio que era la más débil de los cinco kages.

Sí, era la más débil, pero también la que más lo conocía. Y sentía que se burlaba de él al observarlo con esos profundos ojos verdes y una sarcástica sonrisa que al estar a la vista de sus compañeros se transformaba en una fingida expresión de terror.

Pero ahora ya no le sonreía. Seguramente había notado que él, a pesar de no estar luchando en serio, no le tendría compasión. Sus ojos, ahora de color lila, irradiaban frialdad y ganas de matar.

Sí, la encontraba demasiado frágil... tenía demasiadas ganas de matarla.

Y ahora, ella lo sabía.

* * *

—¡Es demasiado fuerte! —gritó a los demás—. ¡No podremos contra él!

Tenía razón, ni combinando todas sus fuerzas podrían derrotarlo, pero nadie allí estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—¡Cállate, Mizukage! —le contestó el Raikage en un gruñido—. ¡No podemos rendirnos sin haber luchado!

—¡Sí! —reafirmó entonces Tsunade, quien ya había liberado el Byakugou y se enfrentaba a Madara ahora con todo su poder.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior hasta que una gota de sangre carmesí brotó de éste. Era inmortal, pero sólo refiriéndose al paso del tiempo. Fuera de eso, moriría como cualquier humano. No era inmune a las enfermedades ni a las hojas de las espadas. No era inmune a la ira de Madara, quien ahora destruía todo a su paso.

No, eso no era ira. Eso era simple y puramente un capricho.

Un maldito capricho que acabaría matándola.


End file.
